Little Fire
by imfromgallifreybaby
Summary: The Doctor never remembered having a wife. Or a child. But he remembers having a granddaughter. So how is that possible?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_That daft old man from Gallifrey,_

_set out in hopes to run away,_

_But before he could go,_

_to move to and fro,_

_a blue box he acquired,_

_the chameleon circuit expired,_

_the timelords deceased,_

_his age increased,_

_he was the one and only,_

_who knew he could be so lonely?_

The old man, who had named himself the doctor ran to the time and relative dimensions in space machine, which was currently on display in a museum unpronounceable to humans, as an Egyptian relic.

The museum had shut a few hours before yet the Doctor managed to sneak in. His long grey hair swayed next to his shoulders as he reached the machine stopping suddenly. On opening, he looked inside. He'd heard about these machines from other Time Lords before. However this one was an antic, it was only a type 40. It looked as if the inside would go on forever. He stopped at the doorway, and starred for several minutes, basking at its beauty before he slowly took his first step inside.

'Marvellous,' he remarked slowly taking in everything as he moved slowly towards the control panel. He placed his hands on the console, gently stroking it, as if to comfort a living being. 'I am fully aware that thievery is immoral and I assure you I do not agree with it myself, but let me clarify, I am only borrowing you, and will return you in time. I promise.'

He grabbed the lever, and pulled it down forcefully before quickly sauntering to the other side of the console, flicking many switches. The machine rumbled, and began to make a fairly loud swoosh noise. The Doctor looked up, intrigued and puzzled by the sound, and why it was doing it, when suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the room, and shook the whole interior. The Doctor grabbed onto the console trying to keep himself steady, and bracing himself for more impact but nothing more happened. He reluctantly brought his head up from beneath the cleft of his wrinkly elbow, and his old face peered up begrudgingly, frowning at the equipment on the control panel. His head then quickly turned towards the door. He pressed the button to operate the opening of the door, and strode over quickly, wondering where he had landed and why the machine had made such a terrible sound.

Getting close to the door opening, his eye glance lay directly in front, as he reached the entry he notched his head upwards and back trying to determine what the machine's chameleon circuit had turned itself into. It looked like some kind of blue box. He couldn't really determine what from where he was standing, so he turned his head back to determine his surroundings.

'It's defiantly plant Earth. I appear to have landed in London. Right next to Buckingham Palace apparently,' he said turning to look at the castle he had managed to overlook, he tilted his head a little higher and took a breath of air in through his nostrils, '1948.' Feeling rather proud of himself, he put his hand into his coat pocket and took out his watch, before placing it back in, and putting both hands in his coat pockets. As he was about to take a step forward, he heard a small giggle coming from below, which startled him. He took a step back and looked down, there lying on the pavement was a cradle which had inside a small infant child. The Doctor looked down at the child and frowned confused. The cradle had a message attached to the side in which the Doctor read. It was written in the language of the time lords, but translated to something like this:

_To the man who has it all,_

_But has so far to fall._

_I offer you a friend,_

_who you can defend._

_Your first companion but not your last,_

_I know that you will have a blast._

_She's a relative and you won't believe me,_

_so check for yourself and know complexly._

_Take care of her she is worth gold,_

_to all of those not yet foretold._

On reading this the Doctor took the cradle and walked back inside what was now a blue box, he secured it near the control panel. He got down on his knees and looked into the child's eyes. The child smiled back. She had around her neck a small name tag, which the Doctor took into his hands and read. It said: Susan Foreman; your granddaughter.

'A child! A granddaughter?' He scratched his head, 'like I didn't have enough to think about. But how? How is this even possible?'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_10 regenerations later, The Doctor, now his 11th face, walks London city, chatting to his companion Clara. _

'Well, I never thought I would say this Doctor, but I sure am glad to be back in London,' she paused for a few minutes, not getting much reaction from the bow tie wearing gentleman who seemed to have something else on his mind, smiling into the distance, 'On Earth.'

'What?' he said suddenly acknowledging her comments, 'what was wrong with the planet of the Oods! It's a privilege to go there! There are no species more accommodating then the Ood. They live for it. Breath for accommodation.' He paused and breathed a sigh of happiness on thinking of his friends.

'Yeah they were lovely,' she smiled mockingly, 'except I wasn't so fond of the traditional alien tentacle fish dish that they served up.'

'That wasn't fish that was something else.'

'What? What was it? What did I eat?' she spat, worried, but still smiling slightly.

'Don't worry! You're not poisoned! But it's not meat. It looks like meat, it smells like meat, it even tastes like meat. But it's not. It's like tofu. But for Ood,' he explained smiling at his large amount of knowledge.

'Yeah well it still doesn't compare to London food,' she looked up at the Doctor and smiled brightly, 'we should get something sweet! Like a soufflé.' But the Doctor wasn't listening, he had a small melancholic small on his face, and he was looking at a little girl holding her father's hand, and looking up lovingly at him. 'That's sweet isn't it Doctor?'

'Hmm…' he said clearly mentally not present. Clara wondered what it was that the Doctor was thinking about.

'Have you ever had children Doctor?' Clara asked her head notched to one side starring at the side of the Doctor's face in wonderment.

'What?' he turned his head suddenly looking straight into Clara's eyes, as if looking for some sort of knowledge he didn't know she possessed. His face seemed to relax a little, after a few seconds, seemingly convinced with what he discovered, 'no. No at least I don't think so. But I suppose I have had though. I must have, haven't I?'

'Doctor,' Clara frowned slightly, 'I'm not sure I follow you, what are you talking about?'

'Grandchildren for certain,' he said looking away from Clara talking more to himself then to her, 'I know that for sure. I checked. D.N.A and everything. Matched up perfectly. But that was so long ago. I was so young. You have to have children to have grandchildren though don't you? I can't remember having children. Besides… well no but it couldn't be her. She… let's not go into that.'

'Doctor is everything ok?' Clara said starting to get worried, noticing a sad look on the Doctor's face.

'What?' he said turning quickly back to Clara, 'Oh yes. Fine! Now, Clara how would you like to see Paris city in the year 5071. The snails there are marverlous!'

'First Ood tofu, now futuristic snails! What next?' She sighed, 'Ok. Better then boring old London I suppose!' The Doctor laughed as Clara smiled.

'Yeah,' he suddenly bolted away towards the Tardis, with Clara starring off after him.

'Hey! Doctor!' she shouted out, 'wait for me!' She said as she ran off after him. By the time that she got to the Tardis, the Doctor was already inside starting up the machine.

'Well shut the door!' The Doctor started frowning, 'Goodness Clara, I thought you would have learnt by now.'

'Sorry Doctor,' Clara said turning around, and closing the door behind her. She slowly walked over to the Doctor with a sly grin on her face. The Doctor was too busy to notice. She walked behind him looking over his shoulder.

'What you doing?' Clara said mischievously as she cheekily slapped him on the bottom.

'Excuse me Clara,' The Doctor said as he quickly turned around and frowned at her disappointedly, 'I'm spoken for.'

'Doctor I ain't trying anything, I'm just having a joke! And I've met River alright, she'd think it was funny!' The Doctor didn't answer but having been annoyed shrugged and turned around and continued working. 'I'm sorry Doc. Listen. About this TARDIS. Something I've always wanted to know. How come it's a police box. Do you have police boxes where you come from.'

'No. It was originally meant to change form to fit in with where ever it landed. Like a chameleon changes colour. But the circuit got stuck,' he explained calmly, before frowning again and growling, 'and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Doc?'

'How'd the circuit get stuck?' Clara questioned smiling cheekily, ignoring the Doctor's reprimand.

'When I first took it for a spin, I was still trying to get the hang of things, it landed rather….' He paused trying to look for the right word, 'suddenly.'

'Ah, ok,' she said tapping him on the shoulder and casually moving away. She turned back to look at him having thought of another question she could ask, 'what about the name? TARDIS. What does it mean?'

'It means Time And Relative Dimension In Space,' he answered, and turned his head, suddenly aggravated, 'and what is up with these sudden questions all of a sudden, can't you see I'm busy?'

'Ok,' she said in a huff as she sat down with her arms crossed. She sat there for about 5 minutes, looking around the TARDIS and getting bored. 'Did you come up with that?'

'Come up with what?' The Doctor asked still concentrating on the machine in front of him, having completely forgotten about the conversation they had just been having.

'TARDIS. Did you come up with that? That nickname for it?' The Doctor suddenly dropped his hands, and continued starring at the machine. But he wasn't really looking at it, he was more starring at the air above it.

'No…' he said miserably, and drown out. His mind elsewhere. 'Someone else,' he pulled one last lever.

'Who?'

'Well where here!' The Doctor enthused with a large sickly sweet smile creeping up his face. He raced towards the door.

'What took you so long?' Clara said walking up to the door.

'Well,' The Doctor spoke quickly, 'the zig zag puller got stuck on one of the zigs. Never mind that! Feast your eyes on Paris!' He said as he opened the door, and Clara stepped out. All of a sudden the Doctor heard the most ear shattering scream.

'Clara what is it?' The Doctor cried quickly exiting the TARDIS.

'DOCTORRRRRRRRR!' The Doctor's mouth dropped as he looked at the swarm of his greatest enemies. The Daleks.

'This…' The Doctor said slowly as he looked around the room in disbelieve.

'OSWIIIIIIIN!' The Dalek shouted.

'Isn't…' The Doctor continued.

'Oswin?' Clara frightened asked, a shiver in the throat, 'Who's Oswin?'

'EXTERMINATE THE DOCTORRRRRRRRRR!'

'PARIS!' The Doctor shouted angrily. 'Wait stop! No! You can't exterminate me!'

'DALEKS ARE SUPREMEEEE! DALEKS CAN DO ANYTHIIIIING!'

'You can't exterminate me, because what fun what that be! You love to hate! And who better to hate then me? What would you do with your time if I was gone?' The Doctor's voice was shaky, he was nervous and worried about the Daleks being here. This seemed to convince the Daleks as they turned there attention away from the Doctor and looked at Clara.

'OSWAAAAALD! WHERE IS THE CHIIIILD?'

'Who is Oswald? What child?' Her lips shook, she looked to the Doctor for help.

'What do you want from her?' His voice flamed with anger. He frowned, and clenched his fists.

'THE SIIILENCE SAID, THE DOCTOR'S COMPANION HAD THE CHIIILD!'

'The child?' The Doctor snickered, 'River isn't a child anymore!'

'NOT RIIIVER!' The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He had no idea what they were talking about and this worried him.

'Listen I don't know what you are talking about. I have no child!' Clara said a small tear escaping from her eyes, her jaw clamped firmly together out of anger and fear.

'LIIIES!' The Daleks chimed in unison, 'OSWIIIIN OSWALLLLD! YOU ARE OUR PRISONER!'

'No!' The Doctor shouted jumping towards Clara. But it was too late the Daleks had secured a time field around Clara, in a matter of seconds she would be pulled into another time dimension with the Daleks. 'I promise Clara! I will find you!'

And then she was gone.


End file.
